Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is a 2019 duet by Takaaki Mamiya and Shou Onoda. Overview The duet from Takaaki Mamiya's entry in VAZZROCK's second bi-color series, MAMIYA TAKAAKI-amethyst×diamond-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. * * *Both Kanji = どしたの？ひとりで 黄昏てた空　影が伸びる 黙ってぎゅっと抱きしめたら こぼれ落ちる涙 歩幅合わせ　歩く河川敷 見上げたら　星をひとすじ 大丈夫　明日は晴れるから 星がひとつとふたつ　夜空染めて いつの間にかこんなに　輝いてる 夜のとばり　言葉に　挫けそうな時は朝まで そばにいるから one sheep two sheep… 数えたら 寄り添って　おやすみ Home Sweet Home 上手くいかないね 頑張ってるのは　知ってるけど 苛立つ君は思いつめて 窓の外見つめる そんな時は　街へ出かけよう 見たいもの　沢山あるから 付き合えよ　たまにはいいだろ？ 声がひとつとふたつ　時を刻み いつの間にか笑顔が　こぼれ落ちた 恥ずかしそうに　はにかむ　君の素直なとこ遠くまで 届きますように one sheep two sheep… 数えたら 目を閉じて　おやすみ　Home Sweet Home 幼い頃の積み木真ん中で 夢ばかり見てたね 今ならもっと大きな夢を見て 少しずつホントに　出来るはずだから 星がひとつとふたつ　夜空染めて いつの間にかこんなに　輝いてる 夜のとばり　言葉に　挫けそうな時は朝まで そばにいるから one sheep two sheep…　もう少し five sheep six sheep… 　数えたら 今日はもう　おやすみ　Home Sweet Home Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Doshita no? hitori de Tasogareteta sora kage ga nobiru Damatte gyutto dakishimetara Kobore ochiru namida Hohaba awase aruku kasenjiki Miagetara hoshi ga hitosuji Daijoubu ashita wa hareru kara Hoshi ga hitotsu to futatsu yozora somete Itsu no ma ni ka konna ni kagayaiteru Yoru no tobari kotoba ni kujikesou na toki wa asa made Soba ni iru kara one sheep two sheep… kazoetara Yorisotte oyasumi Home Sweet Home Umaku ikanai ne Ganbatteru no wa shitteru kedo Iradatsu kimi wa omoi tsumete Mado no soto mitsumeru Sonna toki wa machi he dekakeyou Mitai mono takusan aru kara Tsukiae yo tama ni wa ii daro? Koe ga hitotsu to futatsu toki wo kizami Itsu no ma ni ka egao ga kobore ochita Hazukashisou ni hanikamu kimi no sunao na tokoro tooku made Todokimasu you ni one sheep two sheep… kazoetara Me wo tojite oyasumi Home Sweet Home Osanai koro tsumiki no mannaka de Yume bakari miteta ne Ima nara motto ooki na yume wo mite Sukoshi zutsu honto ni dekiru hazu dakara Hoshi ga hitotsu to futatsu yozora somete Itsu no ma ni ka konna ni kagayaiteru Yoru no tobari kotoba ni kujikesou na toki wa asa made Soba ni iru kara one sheep two sheep… mou sukoshi five sheep six sheep… kazoetara Kyou wa mou oyasumi Home Sweet Home Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= I wonder what you’re doing alone there, your shadow growing longer as the sky wanes. If I keep quiet and hold you tight, the tears will surely fall. Let’s meet each other’s pace as we walk down this flood plain. When we look up, the stars will all be in one line. It’s going to be okay, tomorrow will be a sunny day. Look. One star, two stars, they color the night sky. They’ve begun shining brightly before we noticed it. Under the curtain of the night when words continue to dishearten you, I will be by your side until morning comes. One sheep, two sheep… Let’s count them… I’ll hold you close and say good night to our Home Sweet Home. It’s not going well, is it? Even though I know that you’re doing your best. You brood over your feelings when you’re irritated and you start to gaze outside the window. Let’s go out to the city at times like this. There are a lot of things we want to see after all! Come with me. Things like this aren’t bad from time to time, are they? Listen. One voice, two voices… They mark the passage of time. We’ve started smiling before we even noticed it. Your bashful face that you embarrassingly try to hide and your honesty… I hope that they’ll reach even far-off places! One sheep, two sheep… Let’s count them. Then, let’s close our eyes and say good night to our Home Sweet Home. Even from when we were young and surrounded by toy blocks, we were always dreaming, weren’t we? Right now, we’re looking at even bigger dreams. I’m sure that we’ll be able to do it if we move step by step. Look. One star, two stars, they color the night sky. They’ve begun shining brightly before we noticed it. Under the curtain of the night when words continue to dishearten you, I will be by your side until morning comes. One sheep, two sheep… Just a little more… Five sheep, six sheep… Let’s count them. Now it’s time to say “good night” to our Home Sweet Home English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Takaaki Mamiya songs Category:Shou Onoda songs